A Tendencious Master
by Inetta
Summary: Gokinu, être hybride à la vie décemment paisible, malgré son espèce, voit celle-ci perturbée par l'irruption d'un inconnu dans sa résidence. Ceci est une sorte de prologue à Xanxus's Whims, expliquant un peu plus l'univers dans lequel les hybrides vivent... Un peu.


Cet one-shot est indépendant mais peut être relié à Xanxus's Whims, car se passant dans le même univers deux ans plus tôt^^

Cela pourrait vous renseigner un peu plus sur le monde dans lequel les personnages vivent, en revanche pour le lire, il n'est pas forcément nécessaire d'avoir lu cette histoire tout comme l'inverse est vrai. Disons que ça peut être un bon apport même si cela se rapproche d'un bonus pour l'histoire.

Voici donc ce qui est arrivé à Gokinu (Gokudera forme hybride si certain ne le savent pas) 2 ans avant d'arriver dans le manoir de la Varia. _**Vous savez qu'il y arrivera tôt ou tard~**_

* * *

A Tendencious Master

.

.

Tout avait commencé très vite, alors qu'un hybride de type canin argenté s'apprêtait à se coucher, d'un grand _Bam_, un homme fit irruption par sa fenêtre, il était grand, avait les yeux vert et possédait une chevelure bleue turquoise.

« Ha-han. Je suis heureux de t'avoir découvert en premier. » Lança celui-ci tout en s'approchant du jeune adolescent.

Ce dernier ne comprenait pas la situation… Que voulait cette personne ? Et de quel droit s'était-elle introduite chez lui de la sorte ? Non mais quel toupet ! Vraiment !

« A partir d'aujourd'hui tu es a moi. » Sourit malicieusement l'intrus passant une main sur son lit.

!~ATM~!

Comment ça il était à lui ? Il y avait des démarches à suivre dans son cas, n'importe qui ne pouvait pas se l'approprier ! Certes, les familles hybrides avaient moins de droit que celles humaines, étant situés entre l'animal et l'homme… Mais tout de même ! Il en était d'une assez aisée malgré tout.

Le contraint ventilait les protestations de ses mains, accompagnées de légers grognements, alors que l'adulte se saisissait de ces dernières, l'air visiblement bien amusé par sa réaction, il confia posément comme lisant en lui :

«Ha-han. Je sais que tu n'es pas n'importe quel hybride, mais en vu de la situation actuelle de tes parents… Tu. N'es. Plus. Rien. »

Le jeune chien ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des oranges… Qu'est ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier ? Que voulait-il dire par plus rien ? Qu'il se retrouvait au plus bas de l'échelle hybride ?

« Ha-han. Tu veux en savoir plus ? Ils ont fuit leur problème en laissant penser que notre organisation pouvait tout prendre. »

Orphelin et en faillite ? Ses incapables de géniteur l'avaient abandonné de la sorte ?

Mais quelle bande de…

Interrompant le fil de ses pensées, l'individu d'une certaine classe, bien que notre personnage se refuse de l'admettre, glissa une main, qui s'avéra froide, sous le haut du pyjama de l'être mi-canin, provoquant un vif sursaut de sa part.

« Ha-han. Frileux ? Et donc pour compléter… Mon boss m'a joyeusement autorisé à me saisir de ce que je voulais… En l'occurrence, toi. »

Après cette dernière remarque, le jeune homme jusque là assit se retrouva allongé, avec au dessus de lui, un adulte dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. Ce dernier justement, ne traina pas plus dans le protocole attaquant le vif du sujet en emprisonnant la bouche de l'adolescent à l'aide de la sienne, s'emparant très vite de son intimité et ne lui laissant pour ainsi dire, aucun échappatoire possible.

L'emprisonné tenta de se débattre en dépit de ses bras liés alors que l'homme s'afférait à préparer sa propre réception, chose qui se montrait bien douloureuse pour le jeune canin qui ne se défendit que davantage.

« Ha-han. Tu peux tenter de t'échapper mais tu ne feras pas long feu sans un maitre… Tu sais comme la vie est dure pour les êtres comme toi. Alors sois sage et donne toi gentiment à moi. » Ajouta l'individu toujours aussi serein.

Être sage ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, alors que son assaillant tentait de fusionner avec lui, il redoubla de virulence lui coupant toutes actions.

« Gokinu. Ce sera moi ou un autre. »

…

Il connaissait son nom ?

Le dénommé cessa de bouger comme stupéfié bien que là n'était pas le plus important…

!~ATM~!

«Ha-han. Tu as été éduqué, tu sais donc ce qui arrive à la majorité des hybrides lâchés dans la nature, n'est-ce pas ? N'importe quel humain se retrouve automatiquement supérieur à lui peu importe d'où il vient.» Continua l'homme du même calme impérieux.

Il avait malheureusement raison, il serait vite emprisonné par des êtres bien moins fréquentables, que le personnage face à lui, et c'était le cas de le dire, ou se ferait-il agresser voir tuer par des mixophobes ? Sans parlé du marché noir… Devrait-il apprendre à survivre dans la forêt pour être à l'abri d'une adoption forcée ? Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait oublier la perspective d'être nourri logé, après une vie si confortable -en dehors de quelques désagréments -…

Le lui actuel ne pouvait qu'être la propriété de quelqu'un en vu de ses connaissances de ce monde… Sur ces conclusions, ravalant son énorme fierté et se rendant compte de son impuissance dans cette société injuste, l'acculé à présent face au lit se laissa silencieusement déposséder de son innocence.

!~ATM~!

Le début de la cohabitation avait été pénible, mais à présent Gokinu se trouvait bien à ses aises, à quelques détails près bien évidemment, il détestait et détesterait toujours qu'on lui donne des ordres, il méprisait également la majorité des adultes et savait très bien pourquoi, cela demeurerait le cas quoi qu'il arrive.

Après un long moment, il s'était habitué à sa nouvelle vie, qui n'était pas si mal quand il y songeait, son_ imbécile_ de maitre, comme il aimait le qualifier et dont il connaissait à présent le nom, Kikyo, prenait plutôt soit de lui. A part quelques demandes extravagantes de sa part, bien trop spéciales pour être révélées, le mixte n'avait généralement pas grand-chose à faire, il se contentait de porter un collier quelque peu contrariant tout en poursuivant sa petite routine.

Cela mis à part, il passait donc ses journées à lire des livres, car effectivement, il décryptait et comprenait le langage humain, en revanche cela demandait bien trop d'effort de le parler, la majorité des êtres mi-animal n'en étant pas capable.

!~ATM~!

Un après midi, alors que son protecteur était de corvée pour une mission, dont notre personnage ne connaissait décemment pas le but, un homme à la chevelure rousse entra dans les appartements du classieux, il aperçut l'habitant et lança audacieusement :

« Voilà à quoi ressemble celui qu'il cachait hein. Une vraie rareté. »

Le dénommé, contrarié d'avoir été interrompu dans son moment de tranquillité, le regarda méchamment aboyant avant de retourner dans son bouquin. Il ne voulait vraiment pas l'écouter.

« Hargneux en plus de ça. Il doit les aimer comme ça. » Maugréa l'homme en verrouillant la porte derrière lui.

Verrouillée ? Mais cela faisait bien longtemps que son_ idiot_ de maitre ne fermait plus celle-ci à clé… Un rapport de confiance avait fini par s'instaurer. Pourquoi cet homme fermait-il la porte ?

Gokinu, sentant le danger, marqua son livre, le posa à coté de lui et se leva lentement afin de se diriger vers l'autre seule salle possiblement verrouillable…

Les toilettes.

« Tu devrais pas t'inquiéter, j'suis juste là pour prendre du bon temps avec toi. Du nom Zakuro.» Ajouta l'inconnu, s'indiquant du bras.

Le regard de l'hybride se fit plus méfiant, il protesta bruyamment pendant que l'individu se dirigeait sans inquiétude vers lui. En reculant, le chien argenté trébucha sur son lit, il tenta de se redresser vivement mais l'invité surprise était déjà sur lui, l'adolescent lui mordit violemment la main qu'il tendait ce qui n'eut pour seul effet que de faire sourire davantage son agresseur.

« **_Grrrrrrrrrrr_** »

Il grognait, à présent, il n'était pas question qu'une autre personne lui fasse ça !

Alors qu'il allait le mordre une seconde fois, le nouveau venu additionna :

« Au fait, c'est ton propriétaire qui m'à donné le top départ. »

Il était stupéfait, il n'en avait vraiment pas envie et il se sentait un peu trahi sans vouloir l'admettre, si c'était ce que son maitre voulait, il devra s'y plier. Mais il trouvera un moyen de le lui faire payer, pour commencer ses demandes extravagantes auront encore bien plus de fil à retordre !

Ainsi, bien que protestante et visiblement dégoutée, sa bouche se retrouva-t-elle affairée à masser la sensibilité du rouquin alors que son emplacement était préparé par celui-ci, au moment où l'homme fut soulagé la porte se déverrouilla pour s'ouvrir sur Kikyo.

« Ha-han. Zakuro ? Que se passe-t-il ici ? » S'enquit le nouvel arrivant égale à lui même.

« Pas grand-chose. On dirait juste que ton chien est en chaleur. » Répondit arrogamment le dénommé.

« Ha-han. Ah oui ? » L'interrogea le propriétaire du susnommé plissant les yeux.

« Ouais, il la voulait vraiment, j'ai passé un bon moment, à plus. » Trompa l'homme roux s'arrangeant avant de repartir.

_Mais quel menteur !_ Se révoltait l'adolescent, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas parler et en profitait, il ne pu que grogner et agiter la tête en signe de forte négation pendant que son maitre s'avançait tranquillement vers lui.

« Du calme, il t'a dit que ça venait de moi n'est-ce pas ? »

Le trompé hocha vivement la tête confirmant ainsi ses dires, il était consterné d'avoir gobé de telles inepties, juste quand il commençait à s'habituer à cet endroit.

« Ha-han. Je connais mes brebis, mes brebis me connaissent, je me vengerais plus tard… En attendant, allons laver cette vilaine bouche. » Proposa Kikyo attrapant celles-ci et passant le doigt dessus avant de la tirer vers la salle de bain.

L'adulte entra le mêlé sous la douche alors qu'il lui restait toujours sa chemise, ce qui eut pour effet évident de le mouiller la collant à lui, l'homme à ses cotés ne s'était pas non plus dévêtu, conservant la totalité de ses vêtements, il entra et ouvrit les lèvres de la tête argentée y laissant s'insinuer l'eau avant de les diriger vers le sol afin qu'elles s'y vident. Après quoi il posta le métissé dos au mur puis le souleva, il en fit de même avec les jambes de celui-ci, enfin il se glissa entre elles, se lançant dans une activité qu'il affectionnait particulièrement.

Le manié, malgré tant de plaisir, ne put s'empêcher de songer railleusement que, bien sûr, il en nettoyait un pour mieux salir l'autre…

« Je dois l'admettre. Je ne veux te partager avec personne, même pas Byakuran-sama. » Ajouta son maitre, bien satisfait, en cueillant ses lèvres.

Ah… Il parlait probablement de son boss, Gokinu ne l'avait jamais vu d'ailleurs, ce qui n'était peut être pas une mauvaise chose, se prêta-t-il.

!~ATM~ !

Quelque jour plus tard, alors que l'hybride jouait quelques airs de piano que son possesseur attitré qualifiait souvent d'exquis, celui-ci lança d'une voix tristement pondéré :

«Ha-han. Je suis navré, mais je suis forcé de te partager au moins une fois avec lui. Mais rassure-toi, je serais présent. »

Cet _abruti _de maitre pensait vraiment que c'était suffisant d'être là ? Le canin n'en avait pas très envie mais il ne semblait pas vraiment avoir le choix…

Mais qu'est ce qu'il n'en avait pas envie !

!~ATM~ !

Le jour fatidique arriva et le supérieur de son maitre avec, il se trouvait avoir une chevelure hérissée blanche accompagnée de vêtement assortie à elle, il avait pour compléter le tout un bien grand sourire…

Un sourire qui donnait froid dans le dos d'après l'être hybride, bien qu'il ne puisse vraiment dire pourquoi.

« Oh, voici donc ton hybride. Beau pédigrée, j'ai hâte de l'_essayer_. ~» Ajouta le nouvel arrivant souriant d'autant plus.

Maintenant, Gokinu pouvait le dire.

!~ATM~!

Sans plus attendre, les trois personnages se retrouvèrent sur le lit, mais seul un fut dépossédé de ses atours, il affichait d'ailleurs une mine bien contrarié, bougonne.

« Oh, mais c'est qu'il a l'air de mordre le chienchien.~ » S'amusa Byakuran alors qu'il positionnait celui-ci face à son maitre afin d'éviter des morsures inutiles, il ne le prépara pas, soulevant la queue touffue et entrant simplement en lui, que ce soit par envie de s'amuser ou par pure méchanceté…

Seul lui le savait.

Le jeune adolescent s'agrippait aux vêtements de son propriétaire alors que l'ombre blanche s'insinuait en lui, il regardait douloureusement sa bouée.

« Ha-han. Sois fort, je sais que c'est un peu épais. » Lui souffla Kikyo caressant sa joue puis un lieu un peu plus indiscret afin de le soutenir.

Le supplicié, gémissant énormément, grimpa un peu plus haut afin de se serrer contre son _idiot de_ propriétaire, pendant ce temps, l'individu s'étant totalement introduit en lui. Une série d'aller-retour commença, d'abord plutôt difficiles en vu des réserves et de la non préparation du receveur, puis ce dernier finit par s'apaiser pour enfin s'y habituer, voir y prendre un brin de plaisir se mettant ainsi à léchouiller allégrement le coin de la bouche de son possesseur.

« Je comprends un peu mieux ton engouant pour lui maintenant, Ki-chan.~ » Ajouta malicieusement son Boss tandis que le dénommé embrassait sa victime.

« Ha-han. Et il est à moi. » Fanfaronna sereinement l'adulte en caressant la tête argenté serré contre lui.

« Bien sûr Ki-chan. Bien sûr.~ » Entonna joyeusement le boss n'ayant pas l'air bien préoccupé par cela.

Il avait eut une petite distraction, fin de l'histoire.

!~ATM~ !

Le quotidien reprit son cours, Gokinu s'était montré deux fois plus rebelle que d'accoutumé à cause de l'épisode précédent, bien qu'il savait que son propriétaire n'avait pas l'avantage face à l'homme qui l'avait après tout dépouillé. Chaque fois que le maitre de la contenance revenait, il faisait le difficile grognant pour un rien et mordant même, avant de se laisser faire passant une nuit habituel en fin de compte.

Puis un jour…

_Il_ n'était plus revenu…

Plus personne n'était revenu.

L'avait abandonné ? Ou était-il mort ? Une mission perdue d'avance ?

C'était courant après tout, vu le monde actuel…

L'être mi-animal n'était pas certain de vouloir rester ainsi…

Seul.

Le bâtiment était entièrement vide… Allait-il devoir se trouver un autre _imbécile _de maitre ?

Au fond, il aimait bien celui-ci…

Un bruit retentit, le tirant de ses songes, des hommes majoritairement vêtu de noir déboulèrent dans la chambre, à leur tête un homme au cheveu de teinte noir et à l'expression colérique lança :

« Un déchet pour un autre. Je m'en occupe. »

Fin.

* * *

Voilà voilà donc comment Gokinu a vécu avant le manoir~

C'est tout de même cool si vous l'avez lu parce que c'est intimement lié à ce qui se passera avec son nouveau maitre~

J'suis fière~ Je l'ai fais… On a _**whim **_!

PS : Renseignez moi si vous comprenez mon faible jeu de mot, et même si ce n'est pas le cas, je serais ravie d'avoir votre avis sur ce one-shot~ XD

PS2 : Quand je dis que je sortirais deux fics, c'est que je sortirais deux fics ! Wouhou ! \o/


End file.
